TEARS IN HEAVEN
by Komilia F. Jenius
Summary: ÚLTIMO ONE SHOT DE EL TRIBUTO A DEREK. AMELIA Y ZOLA COMPARTEN RECUERDOS DE DEREK EN SU TERCER ANIVERSARIO LUCTUOSO


**DISCLAIMER:** estos personajes pertenecen a Shonda Rhimes, ABC y Shonda Land. Tears in heaven pertenece a Eric Clapton y fueron utilizados sin fines de lucro.

 **A/N** : A 3 años de la muerte de Derek Christopher Shepherd.

* * *

Tres años y aún seguía extrañándolo, Zola sabía que no era su padre biológico, pero compartieron un nexo único y especial desde que la sostuvo por primera vez cuando llegó de Malawi. El impulso de querer ser la mejor neurocirujana era motivado por su tía Amelia, Maggie y hasta su propia madre. Zola no quería que ningún niño volviera a experimentar sus vivencias, perder a su padre por un neurocirujano negligente.

Llegó a casa y observó la fotografía que estaba en la mesita del recibidor, ella no tenía casi recuerdos de las personas que se mostraban ahí, pero bien sabía de quienes se trataban, una era la foto de su tía Lexie con Mark Sloan el papá de su mejor amiga Sofía, su abuela Ellis Grey con Meredith de niña, muchas fotos de Derek Shepherd su padre con Meredith, Bailey, Amy y ella.

Tomó el marco dónde mostraba a Derek cargándola, a Meredith sosteniendo a Derek Bailey la misma noche que su hermanito nació.

-Te extraño mucho papá.-

La puerta del recibidor se abrió y Zola intentó ocultar las lágrimas.

Amelia entraba a la casa, un poco cansada y desanimada, aunque habían pasado tres años, jamás perdonaría a su cuñada el hecho de que no le permitió despedirse de su hermano mayor, solo dos personas en el mundo se habían dado a la tarea de conocerla realmente, Addison la primera esposa de Derek, si a ella le preguntan quién realmente supo ser una hermana mayor para ella, Amy había guardado muchos secretos para ambos como que ella fue la primera en descubrir a Addie y Mark, cuando Derek le contó que Renee Collier lo besó y por supuesto su mejor confidente, Derek, con quien tenía una dinámica de hermanos muy peculiar, Derek era el único Shepherd que la aceptaba, al principio el juicio fue duro, pero siempre la perdonó y la protegió.

Amelia se limpió las lágrimas al entrar.

-¿Zozo?-

Su sobrina volteó a verla, limpiándose las lágrimas con las mangas de su suéter.

Amy se dio cuenta de lo que la pequeña sostenía entre sus manitas.

-También lo extraño y demasiado Zozo, creo que en esto de extrañar a tu papá soy experta y puedo ayudarte-

Zola Grey Shepherd solo vio a su tía y colocó el retrato en su lugar.

-Pertenecemos al mismo club, Zo-

-¿cuál club?-

-El de los padres difuntos, tu abuelo falleció cuando yo tenía 5 años, justo la misma edad de cuando perdiste a Derek, Zola prométeme que siempre que te sientas que estas en un lugar oscuro y solitario vas a hablar conmigo- Amelia no quería que su sobrina experimentara lo mismo que ella, hundirse y perderse en las drogas no era una vida, tampoco quería vivir la angustia a la que había expuesto a Addie, Sheldon, Charlotte, Sam, Cooper, Violete y Pete, no se imaginaba la agonía de creer a su sobrina muerta porque no sabía nada de ella en 12 días.

-Tía Amy-

Amelia regresó de golpe al escuchar la voz de Zola.

-¿Si nena?-

-Cuéntame una historia de papá, por favor-

Amelia se quedó callada unos instantes, decidiendo cual era el primer recuerdo que podría compartir con su sobrina.

\- Cuando tenía tu edad, Derek jamás permitió que la tradición que tenía con mi papá se perdiera, Derek comenzó a repartir periódico, cortar el césped de los vecinos, sacaba a pasear a los perros del vecindario con tal de darme un dólar con cincuenta centavos en monedas de 25 centavos para que pudiera creer que era mucho dinero y construir mi propia ciudad y así es como tu padre contribuyo a mi fondo universitario a que yo pudiera asistir a Harvard y seguir sus pasos, Zola tu padre fue mi inspiración para estudiar neurocirugía.-

Zola, se sentó en el sofá y le dio una palmadita al asiento, invitando a su tía a que se le uniera. Amelia, fue a la cocina y puso leche a tibiar para poder preparar cocoa. Cuando estuvo lista, sacó la cocoa y los malvaviscos de la alacena y llevó dos tazas a la sala, colocándolas en la mesita de centro.

Zola por su parte recargó su cabecita en el hombro de Amelia.

-El día de acción de gracias, cuando tenía 13, anunció su compromiso con Addie y la llevó a casa- Amelia suspiró. -Jamás haz experimentado una festividad con los Shepherd, es caótico, mis hermanas estaban ayudando a mamá con todos los preparativos, olvidándose prácticamente de mí, Derek subió a mi habitación y me encontró encerrada en el baño y aterrorizada por una hemorragia, Derek comprendió de inmediato que había dejado de ser una niña e hizo que Addie me explicara todo lo que iba a experimentar, desde ese momento, Addison se convirtió en mi hermana y los Addek como una pareja sólida y hermosa-

-¿cuál es tu recuerdo favorito de tu padre pequeña Señorita Zola?

Zozo recargo su codo en el brazo del sofá, su dedo índice en la sien, un gesto que totalmente era de Derek, cuando pensaba.

-El último cumpleaños que pasamos con él- Zola esbozó una sonrisa triste.

Me preparó unos waffles con frutos rojos y le compró a mamá helado de fresa, posteriormente me llevó a pescar.

-¿qué vas a querer que te traiga de DC, Zozo?-

-Un auto-

-¿Un auto? Derek miraba incrédulo ante la petición que realizaba la niña de 5 años.

-Sí, un auto- Zola dijo con convicción.

-¿Para qué quieres un auto?- Derek observaba de reojo a Bailey que parecía caerse en la orilla del río.

-Para poder ir a DC a visitarte cada que te extrañamos-

Derek esbozó una sonrisa, sabía que necesitaba a su familia. Meredith siempre será la bocanada de aire fresco que él requería para vivir.

-También recuerdo la última vez que lo vi-

En esta ocasión, Zola agachó la mirada y dejó escapar unas lágrimas.

\- Mamá y papá estaban en la puerta de la otra casa, tú nos ibas a llevar a la escuela, cuando salí los vi como siempre-

-Solo sé que esto se siente como que te acabo de recuperar y ahora tengo que esperarte aquí- Dijo Meredith.

-Tienes razón, tienes que quedarte aquí...Espera por mí-

-Papá le dedicó esa sonrisa que solo era reservada para mamá, la abrazó y la besó, pensaba que iba a pasar el resto de mi vida viendo a mis papás así de enamorados, robándose besos cuando pensaban que Bailey y yo no los veíamos, durmiendo entrelazados, estando junto siempre-

Amelia abrazó a Zozo.

-El está bien Zo-

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-

-Porque está con papá, con mi bebé unicornio y los tres nos observan y nos protegen, siempre estarán con nosotros Zozo-

-¿Crees que cuando los alcancemos, nos reconozcan?-

-Claro Zola, Derek recordará tu nombre, te tomará la mano y te sonreirá, mientras tanto recuerda que debes ser fuerte, tener una vida larga y plena porque aún no pertenecemos al cielo-


End file.
